War Algorithm idea (1865MG)
War Algorithm *Forts ** Many or major OTL/ATL defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology **Technology: 0-9; with 0 being primative tribesmen with stuff like Assegais and isihlangus, 1 being Roman tec, 2 being medieval technology, 3 being Napoleonic technology, 4 being WW1 tech, 5 being WW2 technology, 6 being 1960's tech, 7 being 1980's tech, 8 being 2010 technology and 9 being latest cutting edge technology. See the National power tables page for ratings. *WMD **Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic class arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical class arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. **Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. **''Biological weapons are banned in this game!'' *Finance and production **State of Economy: +4 (Flourishing), +3 (Good), +2 (Modest), +1 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing). See the National power tables page for ratings. **Side with greater industry: +3 *The 'Numbers game' **Each nations fall into a military categories. It's +1 for each category. If you're a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. See the National power tables page for ratings. ** Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 ** Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 ** Every vassal nation or guerrilla force in any way helping with their side= +1 ** Acts by terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armies add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. **Side with greater population: +3 **Armed Strength: 1 point for every 50,000 troops in the combatant's total military. **Labour force: 1 point for every 50,000,000 people in the combatant's total population. *Cuse Beli- **Religious motives (Jihad and alike) = +5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. **Ethnic and cultural war motives (Hutus vs Tustis in Ruwanda and alike)= + 4 to the attacker. **Moral motives (setting right a historic injustice)= + 3 to the attacker. **Political motives (anti-communism and alike)= + 2 to the attacker. **Economic war motives (oil wars and alike) = + 1 to the attacker. **No motive given= - 1 to the attacker since players and ATL troops deserve to know why and may get upset by a lack of motive. *Terrain- **Knowledge of landscape: +15 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar to)-11. **Armed expatiation in large nations and regions with extremism climates like OTL 2012 Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 **A sub-national regional tactical advantage can occur in some otherwise not extreme places (for example crossing the OTL 2012 Kalahari desert between co-joining parts of Namibia, S. Africa and Botswana): +4 defender/-3 attacker **Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like OTL 2012 London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai, Bombay and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+3 **Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, o in to desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Psychology ** Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. **War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. **Morale: -10 In face of larger army, -20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Calculations- **Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. **Do this for every turn your warring in. **The result goes on the War Algorithm result page for record. *'War Algorithm:' Wars are resolved with the War Algorithm. *'Simple maths:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the population is at ~145,000,000. The population of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? *'International decisions: '''You can't just say like ''"I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union with Poland or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made-'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with your nation.'' Category:The 1865 map game